Gemini
by JP McClendon
Summary: Two sisters are murdered by the police. Now, as Crows, they are back to exact their revenge. My first Crow fic, please be kind. WIP. Chapter 4 up. Please R&R! Minor edits have been made.
1. Gemini

**Author's note: **I do not own the Crow franchise. I do not claim to own the Crow franchise. I only own the characters that were created for this work of fanfiction. Have a nice day!

**Gemini**

Lightning cracked across the night sky of Los Angeles. Two Crows were standing at the ledge of a tall building looking down at the people walking along the streets. They were the mirror reflection of one another with the exception of their hair and attire. The first was a longhaired blonde dressed in a black leather crop top that showed off most of her abdomen and black leather pants. She wore spiked heeled leather boots that reached to her knees and black leather fingerless gloves. Over all that she wore a black leather trenchcoat that reached to her feet. Her makeup gave her a gothic and almost corpse-like appearance. Her face was very pale, as though she had no blood. Her eyeshadow and lipstick were a contrasting deep dark black. She stood up slowly and looked down, her head moved very slowly from side-to-side as if she were listening to some distant piece of music. The other Crow had short, close-cropped reddish black hair. She wore a tight-knitted golden chain-mail halter top and gray denim pants. Tucked neatly under her pants were a pair of heavy black leather boots with ornately decorated silver Old West spurs. Her hands were also covered with a pair of grayish fingerless gloves. She also wore a trenchcoat, but hers only came to her knees. Her makeup mirrored her sister's as well, but was gray instead of black.

"I can see them down there," said the blonde Crow. Her voice was hollow and ghostlike.

"Where?" asked the brunette Crow looking at her sister. Her voice sounded normal. "I don't see him."

The blonde Crow held out her hand to her twin without looking at her. "I will show you," she said. Her head continued to move from side-to-side. The brunette Crow took her hand and their fingers interlocked. Both shuddered violently as they felt the images of their memories course between them. Their crows looked on and cawed audibly.

_**Six Months Earlier:**_

Allyson Roth was dancing around her room as she was getting dressed to go out for the evening. She looked at her new hairstyle in the mirror. It was a short close-cropped cut and was dyed a dark burgundy. Slowly, she slid into a pair of tight black leather pants and pulled them up over a black lace thong. She stopped briefly once she did up her pants to move to the music. Still dancing, she moved to her dresser and searched for a top. When she found one, she reached behind her to unhook her bra and pulled it off. Then she pulled on the green and gray cutoff baby T-shirt that she had chosen. On the front of the Tee was the number "4" and on the back was an elaborate "X". Both were gold in color. She danced over to her closest and found a pair of black leather boots to wear to complete the look. Once she had them on she went in front of the mirror to appreciate her handiwork. She had the body and face of a supermodel and she knew it. She absently tussled her hair a bit to get it perfectly. Her eyes were drawn to her navel and her new piercing. It was a gold ring with a dangling half heart pendant on it. She smiled wryly and ran her fingers over her stomach. "I'd fuck me," she said and turned to leave after grabbing her ID, some cash, and her car keys.

* * *

Jennifer Roth was driving around in her patrol car with her partner Michael St. John. Physically, she was the exact duplicate of her twin with the exception that her hair was a golden blonde and reached to her waist. Michael noticed how well her uniform complimented her perfect body and figure. How he longed to see what was under that uniform. Jennifer gritted her teeth as she realized that he was eyeing her again, and probably mentally undressing her as well. She ignored him and took a turn a bit sharply to snap him from his pornographic fantasy. He slid a bit and had to grab one of the handles above the door for balance. "Shit, Jen!" he said. "You drive like a fucking lunatic."

"Well," she said. "I have to do something to peel your eyes off of my tits."

"That obvious huh?"

"Yup," she said and smiled at him despite herself.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm only human."

"Unit 712," said a voice over the radio.

Michael picked up the radio and pressed the button to speak, "Unit 712, over."

"Burglary in progress at Seventh and Hudson, over," said the voice.

"Copy that, Burglary at Seventh and Hudson," said Michael. "Unit 712 out."

Jennifer spun the wheel and turned the car around as Michael turned on the lights. "And I thought tonight was going to be boring," she said to Michael as she gunned the engine.

**To be continued…**


	2. Betrayal

**Betrayal **

The blonde Crow walked away from the ledge and over to where her crow was perched. She held out her hand to it and it tilted its head and looked at her briefly before flying off its perch and landing on her hand. She closed her eyes and smiled. Then she opened her eyes and brought the crow to her face and petted the top of its head. It gave off a soft caw of satisfaction. Gently she kissed its beak and raised her arm to let it take flight. Once it had left her hand, she turned back to where her sister was still standing by the ledge. The brunette Crow had cocked her head to one side to look at her sister's actions. "Are you ready?" she asked her sister.

"Yes, I am," said the blonde Crow. With that, she raced towards the ledge and dove off.

* * *

Allyson reached the Wren around ten. Though it had only been open for about a month, it was already the hottest rave club in the city. She slipped in past the bouncers after getting the nod from them and headed right for the bar.

Across the street two policemen in an unmarked patrol car were scoping the entrance to the club. They watched as Allyson walked in and then they looked at one another. The policeman in the passenger side picked up a radio and pushed the button. "She's just gone inside," he said into the radio.

"Good," said a voice on the other end of the radio. "Wait for the others and then go in and get her. I'll take care of the rest."

"Roger that," said the policeman. The two policemen in the unmarked looked at one another with a grin on their faces and then got out of the car. Casually they strode over to the entrance to the Wren, flashed their badges, and walked inside to look for Allyson.

Across the street, Jennifer and Michael had arrived at the site of the burglary. However, once they went inside the store where the burglary was reported to be, the clerk and the manager both told them that there had been no robbery. After taking the appropriate statements and getting the appropriate names, the two of them returned to their patrol car.

"Unit 712 to base, over," said Michael.

"Copy Unit 712," said the voice on the radio. "What's your status? Over."

"Whoever phoned in that robbery report sent us on a wild goose chase, over," said Michael.

"Copy that, Unit 712," said the voice. "Base out."

Michael sat back in the car to begin writing the report. Jennifer just shook her head. "Damn," she said.

Inside the Wren, the two policemen were closing in on Allyson. She was at the entrance to the bathroom talking to a guy in black leather. They shook hands and the two policemen could see her press something into the guy's palm. They grinned at one another and swooped down on Allyson. She saw them approach and tried to get away but they cornered her against the wall.

"Pushing again, Roth?" asked the first policeman.

"Oh no, Officer Porter," said Allyson semi-sweetly.

Then you won't mind if we search you," the second policeman second in a lecherous tone.

"Not in your wettest dreams, Rexler," retorted Allyson sassily.

Rexler moved in very close to Allyson until their noses were almost touching. Carefully he ran his hand down and along her backside and gripped her tightly. "Bad things happen to little girls who tell me no," he said.

Allyson got visibly upset and pushed Rexler away. "Fuck you!" she spat at him. Rexler turned to look at Porter and then backhanded Allyson. Allyson fell against the wall and Porter grabbed her roughly by the arm. They looked around quickly then began to drag Allyson towards a side door. Allyson began to struggle, but Rexler pushed the muzzle of his gun to her ribs.

"Cut it out," he warned her. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

Allyson quit fighting and allowed herself to be escorted out the side exit into the alleyway. Once outside, Porter barred the door shut and went to the entrance of the alleyway to stand watch. Rexler, meanwhile, pushed Allyson face-first against the wall and began frisking her roughly. He smiled as he ran his hands over her. She squirmed when he touched the bare skin of her sides and belly. Rexler's smile widened as he clamped his hands on her breasts through her T-shirt.

"Hey!" Allyson cried out. "What the fuck?"

Rexler turned Allyson around and pressed her against the wall. He stepped in and put one of his legs between hers and began kissing her. Allyson protested greatly. Rexler ignored her protests and lifted her arms up and pinned her wrists above her head. Then he began kissing her again.

Allyson had had enough and kneed Rexler squarely in the groin. He let out a low grunt and backed away. "Fuck you!" she shouted at him.

"Bitch!" Rexler growled. He gave her a savage closed fist backhand across the mouth. Allyson spun like a top and fell facedown on the ground. Rexler then picked her up by the hair and the back of her shirt and shoved her into the wall outside the door. He smacked her head against the wall and turned her around to face him once again. Without so much as another word, Rexler tore her T-shirt open and began roughly fondling her.

Jennifer heard something going on in the alley across from where their squad car was parked. She motioned to Michael and the both of them moved in to get a closer look. When they got there, Jennifer was horrified to see what was going on. One of the Vice cops was assaulting her sister. "Rexler," she shouted. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Rexler stopped his molestation of Allyson and handed her over to Porter, who then began cuffing Allyson. "Officer Roth," he said sweetly yet slimily. "We were just waiting for you to show up."

Jennifer reached for her gun but was met with Michael's gun muzzle to the back of her head. "I can't let you do that, Jen," he said. Silently Jennifer closed her eyes in defeat as Rexler moved over and removed her gun belt and handcuffed her while Michael held her at gunpoint. Porter, meanwhile, was now feeling up Allyson. He ran his cold fingers down her stomach and discovered the navel piercing with the half heart.

"What's this?" said Porter as he fingered the heart. "Rexler, take a look at this."

Rexler went over to see what had Porter's attention while Michael held Jennifer at gunpoint. Jennifer turned her head to look at Michael. "You bastard," she said. "I trusted you."

"Then you're stupid," replied Michael. "Rexler, I want this one first."

Rexler smiled. "You got it," he said. Then he moved back over to Allyson and looked at the piercing. "I wonder where the other half of this is."

He smiled a lecherous grin and walked over to Jennifer. Sizing her up for an instant, he ripped her uniform shirt wide open, revealing her new navel piercing and the other half of the heart. "There she is," he said triumphantly. He ran his hand along her stomach and up to her breasts. With a hard yank, he forced her breasts free of her bra and began fondling her too. "Just like the other one, a centerfold. Y'know I honestly thought these would be fake, but they're real."

Other people began to show up. One even had a video camera. "Are we in time?" he asked.

"Officer Bentley!" exclaimed Porter. "I didn't know how much longer we could hold out. These two are hotter than we expected."

"Well then," said Bentley. "Let's get this party started!"

**To be continued…**


	3. The First to Fall

**The First to Fall**

The blonde Crow landed on the roof of a police cruiser with a heavy thud. With gymnast-like grace she kicked in the windshield, spraying the two officers inside with the glass. The two officers quickly exited their cruiser so as to confront her. The blonde Crow smiled at them dementedly. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers," she preached to them.

"You go to Hell first," said one of the officers as he pulled his pistol. The blonde Crow just put her arms out to her sides and gave them a demented smile. The two officers balked at her resignation to be shot. Silently, the brunette Crow came up on the officers from behind. With no hesitation, she walked between them, grabbed one of the officers by the hair as she did so, and kicked him in the throat with one of her spurs. The force of the blow was sufficient enough that the spur sunk two inches into his flesh. Though he struggled she just held him in place, still with her leg up and the spur in his neck, as she looked at her sister. The other officer just backed away, fearful for his very life.

"And he shall smite the wicked," said the blonde Crow as her eyes widened and she reached out for the second officer.

"Stay back!" ordered the second officer as he pointed his gun wildly at the both of them. The blonde Crow just continued to advance. "I mean it! This is your last chance!"

"No, it is yours," returned the blonde Crow. The brunette Crow just pivoted on one foot to turn herself and the still-impaled officer towards the scene. "Surrender now and I will let you die quickly. Do not surrender, and you will suffer as we have suffered."

The second officer responded by opening fire on the blonde Crow. She just stood there staring at him. "Are you quite finished?" she asked him. "Is that your answer?"

The second officer let his gun slip from his grasp. "What the hell are you?" he asked.

"I am a fishmonger," said the brunette Crow with a smile.

The blonde Crow reached out again and gripped the second officer by the throat and instantly his memories of their rape and murder coursed into her mind. Both of their crows landed on the fire escape and sat still, occasionally giving notice to the action. The blonde Crow let go of the second officer's throat, herself in obvious pain.

"You enjoyed yourself that night," hissed the blonde Crow.

"What night?" asked the second officer on the verge of tears.

"The night you raped and murdered the Roths," seethed the blonde Crow.

"Here we go," said the brunette Crow to her captive, who was gurgling on his own blood now.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said the second officer. "The people responsible for those murders were found. And they decided they would rather die in a shoot-out than be taken in. The case is closed. The murders were solved!

"Bullshit!" shouted the blonde Crow as she grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "We know who really did it! You and those other bastards did it! And now, you are all going to pay."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You do not recognize the faces of your victims?" asked the blonde Crow. "You do not recognize Jennifer and Allyson Roth? The two women you raped and murdered?"

"That's not possible!" he screamed. "You're both supposed to be dead!"

"I know," said Jennifer. "We are dead! You killed us. Now, we are going to return the favor."

The officer screamed out into the night as Jennifer took his nightstick and proceeded to beat him savagely to death with it. Blood was soon spattered about everywhere by the beating.

"You're next," said Allyson to her prisoner. He just grabbed at the spur buried in his throat. Allyson rolled her eyes and fully extended her leg so as to rip out his throat with the spur. Blood gushed out from the wound and he spun to the ground dead. Allyson just knelt forward and put her hands on her knees to look at him. "Was it good for you?"

Jennifer finished pulping the head of her officer and looked at her twin. "And so it begins," she said.

Allyson smiled. "Yeah," she said. "Let's go play some more. This was fun."

"And freeing," added Jennifer as an afterthought. Her crow flew from its perch and landed on the hand that Jennifer stretched out for it.

"I can't wait to see how they react to this," said Allyson as she motioned for her own Crow.

"Indeed," said Jennifer as the two of them walked off looking for the next sinner to be punished.

**To be continued…**


	4. Covering Up the Facts

**Covering Up the Facts**

The investigation into Allyson and Jennifer's deaths that followed after that night was largely half-hearted and the evidence in the matter was heavily doctored so as to frame a few gang thugs for the crime. Rexler and Porter even made sure to kill those that the falsified evidence pointed to. They claimed that when they confronted the suspects on the matter they were fired upon and had to retaliate by returning fire. In the ensuing "gun battle", the suspects were killed. In reality, the "suspects" were executed and another major miscarriage of justice was carried out to make the story believable. In the end, Allyson and Jennifer's case was closed and the truth was neatly buried.

In what could be considered a true slap in the face, every single person who was there that night attended the funeral that followed. Jennifer and Allyson only had each other in respect to family, so the guilty party didn't have to worry about any relatives making a fuss. They had gotten away with it, and they were happy about what they had done. As far as they were concerned, Allyson and Jennifer had gotten what they deserved.

However, one night six months later, a pair of crows flew into the cemetery and landed on Jennifer and Allyson's headstone. One gave off a loud caw and pecked at the gravestone. The other spread its wings and gave off a caw as well. As it did so, the skies blackened and the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. The crows grew more restless and flapped and cawed even more. Then a bolt of lightning streaked down from the heavens and struck the headstone, causing the two crows to quickly fly away cawing to a nearby tree branch. Slowly, the ground in front of the head stone began to move. With no warning, both Allyson and Jennifer burst forth from the ground and let out great gasps to take in air for the first time in months. Allyson recovered first and looked about. "Well," she said. "This is interesting."

Jennifer kept quiet and was lost in thought. "What is this?" she asked finally. "Where are we?"

"Well," said Allyson as she began to climb out of her grave. "From the tacky way I'm dressed, I think this must be hell."

"I doubt it," said Jennifer. "The last thing I remember is the alleyway by the club. We were raped. We were killed."

"Yeah," said Allyson matter-of-factly. "And I'm confused as to what's going on."

"I am not," stated Jennifer, her voice suddenly cold and dead. "I know exactly why we have come back."

"Well?" said Allyson as she finished getting out of her grave. "Are you gonna let me in on it? Or are you gonna keep it to yourself?"

"We have to kill them all," said Jennifer as she too got out of her grave.

"Them?" asked Allyson as she began dusting herself off. "Them who?"

"The rat bastard mother fuckers who put us in the ground," said Jennifer with her hate very evident. "Tonight we put them in the ground."

Jennifer felt winded by her twin's statement. "Jen," she said. "I don't know. You're talking about committing murder."

"No," said Jennifer powerfully. "I am talking about avenging our murders. I am talking about getting even with them. Now, are you with me or are you against me?"

"Jen," said Allyson hesitantly. "You know that I've never gone against you. But what you're suggesting is an awful lot."

"Is it?" hissed Jennifer. "They killed us. We kill them back. I think it is kind of fair."

"Just wait a second," said Allyson as she pointed a finger at her twin sister. "IF we do what you're suggesting, we have to be smart about this."

"Of course," said Jennifer.

"AND we need a change of wardrobe," continued Allyson. "I will not be seen running around L.A. killing cops in a dress."

"Fine," hissed Jennifer. "Then how do we start?"

"I have a couple of friends near here," answered Allyson. "They'll get us what I want. Let's go."

"Lead on," seethed Jennifer.

"Don't give me any sass," said Allyson pointing her finger again. "That's my job."

As the two of them walked, their crows flew after them overhead. Once they got to the base of the steps to the landing of the building they were looking for, Jennifer's crow swooped down and landed on her shoulder. Jennifer looked at it tenderly and gave it a smile.

"Hello, pretty bird," she said to it as she reached a hand up to stroke its beak. "Do you think you can find them for me?"

"Jen," said Allyson. "You're scaring your sister."

"Why?" asked Jennifer a little wide-eyed as she brushed her cheek against her crow's head. Her crow let out a loud excited caw and flew back up into the air. "He is going off to find them."

"Them?" asked Allyson. "Jen, I think you've lost your mind."

Jennifer frowned and glared at her sister. "What I have lost is not my mind," she said. "What I have lost are my illusions. You should feel the same way that I do."

"Jen," began Allyson before her own crow landed on her shoulder, interrupting her train of thought. "AGH!"

"He is yours," said Jennifer. "He is here for you. Say 'hello' to him."

"Um," stammered Allyson as she barely petted her crow. "Nice bird."

Jennifer smiled. "What were you saying?" she asked.

Allyson gave her sister the briefest look of fear before speaking, "I, uh, I lost my illusions about the world long ago. C'mon, let's get going."

The two of them climbed the steps to the front door and Allyson rang the buzzer for the loft. After a few moments, the intercom crackled on.

"Who is it?" asked the voice on the intercom. "I told you Jehovah's Witnesses and Mormons to fuck off and die already."

"Marcus," began Allyson. "It's me, Allie. I need to come in."

"Allie?" stammered Marcus. "But, but you're supposed to be dead. What, are you now like some kind of vampire or succubus and you want my blood?"

"Oh this is ridiculous!" shouted an exasperated Jennifer. "Listen, tell this stupid fuck to open the door!"

"Calm your hormones," said Allyson in a warning tone as she pointed her finger at her sister again. "Marcus, please. We're in serious trouble. Let us in."

"WE?" asked Marcus. "We who?"

"Marcus," whined Allyson. "Please, just open the door and I'll tell you all about it."

There was no further reply from Marcus. However the buzzer to the front door rang. Allyson smiled and opened the door after politely shooing her crow away.

"It is about fucking time!" hissed Jennifer.

"Jen," said Allyson as she closed her eyes and tried to steady herself. "I am going to say this once and only once. You're getting on my nerve endings. Shut all the fuck up and don't say another fucking word. 'Coz otherwise, I'm gonna put you right back in the goddamn fucking ground! Got it?"

Jennifer smiled at her sister, but said nothing. Without any further word from either of them, they trudged up the steps to the loft where Marcus was waiting in the doorway for them. Marcus didn't look like he believed what he was seeing when they came into view. "Allie, how?" he asked Allyson.

"I don't know," said Allyson as she and Jennifer pushed passed him into the loft. "I need a drink."

"I think that makes two of us," said Marcus as he moved inside and closed the door.

"Pour us a drink while we get cleaned up," said Allyson as she took Jennifer by the arm and guided her towards the bathroom.

"Will do," replied Marcus as he watched the two of them enter the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, Allyson quickly stripped out of her funeral dress and helped keep Jennifer focused enough to get undressed as well. Then they stepped into the shower and began cleaning off six months of death. Allyson took comfort in the feel of the shower, as though she were washing away a bad dream rather than physical grime. Jennifer didn't seem to really notice, and due to her indifference, Allyson ended up having to basically wash the both of them.

In the kitchen Marcus was busy pouring drinks when both crows flew in the nearby window. Their sudden appearance startled him and he knocked over the drinks. "What the shit?" he said disbelieving as he looked from the crows to the bathroom and back again. "It can't be."

Not bothering to clean up the spill, Marcus rushed over to his bookcase and began feverishly scanning the titles contained therein. Once he found the book he was looking for, he grabbed it off the shelf and began to quickly scan its pages. "Found it!" he said. "The legend of the Crow. People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right. Holy shit, the legend's real."

Allyson finished her shower, stepped out, and began toweling off. Jennifer merely stood in the shower stall like a zombie. "I always knew death would mellow you out," began Allyson. "But this shit's too fucking much."

"We need to kill them," responded Jennifer.

"Not wet and naked we don't," retorted Allyson as she wrapped her towel around herself. "Come on, Jen, get on the fucking ball!"

Jennifer just looked at her with a blank stare. Allyson frowned and threw a fresh towel in her face. Once Jennifer seemed to allow the moment to sink in, she started drying herself off as well. Allyson shook her head and let out a big sigh before opening the door to go talk to Marcus. "Got that drink for me?" she asked as she strolled towards him tussling her hair.

"Allie we need to talk," said Marcus in a slightly frightened tone. "There's something you should know."

"What is it?" asked Allyson as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a drink. "By the way, do you have any of my stuff?"

"All of it and then some," said Marcus with an unexpected smile. Then his face turned grim and he let out a low sigh. "Allie, you're dead."

"You mean I was dead," corrected Allyson as she took a great gulp of her drink. "I'm clearly not dead anymore."

"Allie," said Marcus. "Come here. There's something I want to show you."

"Okay," said Allyson as she picked up her glass. As she moved towards Marcus, both of the crows, who had been silently observing the whole time, began to caw loudly. Allyson was taken aback by their reminder of their presence. "Fucking birds."

Jennifer finally emerged from the bathroom in a towel as well and rejoined her sister. "We have to leave," she said. "There is much work to do."

"Don't start with that again," said Allyson.

"Actually Jennifer's right," interrupted Marcus. "You have a lot of work ahead of you to get done."

"What sort of work?" asked Allyson.

"Come here the both of you," answered Marcus as he sat on the sofa. "This book will explain everything."

Both Jennifer and Allyson sat next to him and were shown the book. The next minutes passed by in utter silence as the two of them read the legend. When they were done, Marcus closed the book and looked at them seriously. "Now you know," he said to them.

"This can't be!" shouted Allyson as she stood up.

"Those two crows over there prove that this story is not just a work of someone's imagination," said Marcus.

"I told you," said Jennifer. "Now we go out and put them in the ground."

"Wait just a second," said Allyson as she paced around the room. "Can't we just not?"

"No," said Marcus with a shake of his head. "You two HAVE to do this."

"Why?" asked Allyson on the verge of hysterical tears.

"A great wrong has been done to you," said Marcus. "To the both of you. Your souls won't be at peace until you do this."

"What exactly are we supposed to do to set things right?" asked Allyson.

"Exact our revenge," said Jennifer.

"That's one way of interpreting it," said Marcus.

Allyson just stood there looking at the both of them with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, her crow flew over, landed on her shoulder, and pressed its head against her cheek to comfort her. "Thank you," said Allyson before realizing that it was her crow that had comforted her. "Oh my God!"

"That crow is a part of you, Allie," said Marcus. "It's like an extension of you. Accept it."

"Our time is running out," said Jennifer as she stood and held out her hand for her own crow.

"Jennifer's right," said Marcus. "You have to get moving."

Allyson got a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"One way or another," began Marcus. "This whole thing ends at dawn."

"And what if we haven't finished by dawn?" asked Allyson.

"Then we will not know peace," said Jennifer coldly.

Allyson breathed out a strong exhale. "Fine," she said at last. "Um, where'd you put my stuff?"

"In the guest room," said Marcus with a weak smile.

"Good," said Allyson. "C'mon, Jen. Let's get dressed so that we can do this."

"Yes," said Jennifer with wide eyes. "At last."

Allyson and Jennifer walked into the guest room and shut the door behind them. "Let's see what we've got here," said Allyson with as much enthusiasm as she could muster as she opened her trunks of clothes. "I love my wardrobe."

"You actually wear this?" asked Jennifer as she picked up a very sheer black top and examined it.

"I wouldn't have bought it otherwise," said Allyson with a smile as she slid a black g-string on under her towel. "You want to wear that one?"

"Not at all," said Jennifer disdainfully. "I prefer to wear clothes that leave at least something to the imagination. And do you have any underwear that is not a thong?

"Of course I don't," said Allyson with a smile as she removed her towel. "You know, you're beginning to sound like your old self again. Thank God. Oh shit!"

"What is it?" asked Jennifer concerned as she removed her own towel.

"I just realized that my piercing is missing," said Allyson.

Jennifer ran her fingers along her own stomach and discovered that hers, too, was missing. "They must have them," said Jennifer with anger. "Bastards."

"We will get those back," said Allyson almost as angrily. Then, realizing her hate, she bit her lip to try and quell her thoughts. "Come on, we shouldn't dally. Oh look, this is the least skimpy thong I have."

Jennifer examined the thong that Allyson was indicating. "IF I must," she said as she took it from her sister and began sliding it on."

"Well either that or go commando," giggled Allyson.

"I do not go commando," said Jennifer indignantly as she finished putting on the thong.

"How does it feel?"

"It is a little snug, but otherwise it will do."

"Well, the hard part's over. Now for the rest."

* * *

Marcus paced back and forth out in the main room for what felt like an eternity. "What are they doing in there?" he said to himself. The crows looked on from the window and cawed as if to answer him. "Even dead Allyson has to look the part. God!"

"I heard that!" shouted Allyson through the door. "Stuff it!"

When they finally emerged, their crows took flight. "We are ready," said Jennifer with a smile as her crow landed on her shoulder.

Allyson closed her eyes to quell a small tinge of homicidal excitement that was welling up within her. "Let's do this," she said. Jennifer wasted no time and exited the loft with a purposeful stride. Allyson held out her hand for her own crow and gave Marcus a glance. "Regardless of how this whole thing goes, when it's over I want you to have the both of us cremated. And I want you to scatter our ashes into the ocean."

"Allie…" began Marcus.

"Please," begged Allyson. "I just want this to be over when it it's over. I don't want us coming back a second time."

"You got it," said Marcus. "I'll do it."

"Thank you," said Allyson as she gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Goodbye, Marcus."

"Goodbye, Allyson," said Marcus as she turned to leave.

Once Jennifer and Allyson were outside Jennifer turned to look at her sister. "This whole thing will be fun," said Jennifer. "Trust me."

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Allyson.

Jennifer just smiled again and took her crow from her shoulder so that she could look at it. "Find them, pretty bird," she said to it. "Find them so that we can exact our revenge."

Both of the crows gave off a loud caw to acknowledge Jennifer's command. Then they both took flight to begin looking for those who were responsible for this whole situation.

"And so it begins," said Jennifer emotionlessly. "I am so happy."

**To be continued…**


End file.
